After Runway
by frenchflotus
Summary: The Devil Wears Prada My vision of the relationship between Miranda Priestly and Andy Sachs ...after Runway... Femslash, don't like, don't read :- Chapter 8 up !
1. Chapter 1

**After Runway **

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Miranda and Andy. I wish 

**Author's note : **Just my vision of Miranda and Andy relationship after Runway.

Miranda Priestly is a strong woman. She never smiles, she never jokes and she speaks only when it's necessary. This afternoon, at the bottom of the Elias-Clark building, Miranda rolls her eyes and smiles. Andrea was there, waving at her, and Miranda smiled.

Miranda Priestly is a strong woman. She never cries, she endures everything, grits her teeth and bites her lips. That night in Paris, she cried, she talked, she let herself go. Andrea was there, listening. Not as if it was her job, but as if she really care for Miranda, as if Miranda meant something for her. Andrea was there caring for her and Miranda cried.

And Andrea left.

Miranda is a lonely woman. For years, she had built up a shield, a glacial defence to protect herself. No emotions, no question.

Miranda wondered often if she is happy. What is happiness?

If it means being as powerful as the Mayor of New York, travelling on jets, eating in the most well-known restaurants, reigning over others night and day? Then, yes she's happy.

If it means being understood, listened, waited, cared, loved? Then…

Miranda Priestly is alone, unhappy, and also very lucid. She knows that apart the girls, nobody loves her genuinely. Her "friends"are interested, her employees are terrified and her husbands flew away.

It's her choice. She chose long ago to not get involved in personal relationships. She was hurt deeply and she doesn't want to suffer anymore.

With her husband and her girls she compromised.

For Runway, she never compromised. She expects from the other what she demands from herself. It's been years since she would expect anything from the others, she was too often disappointed. She never links with her entourage and nobody would link with her.

It is better this way she thought. No emotions, no illusions.

It is better this way. Well, it was better this way. Until Andrea Sachs.

This morning, Andrea is a speaker at Dalton's. John sent her to explain what it is like working as journalist at rich private school. It's funny, she thinks, I met Miranda yesterday at the bottom of Elias Clark building and today I'm at her girls' school.

Andy lets out a sight of relief when she hears that she won't meet the twin's class. Weirdly, she wouldn't have known how to react in front of her former boss daughters. Though, she doubted the girls would actually recall her.

Andy gave her speech and at the end of the afternoon she spotted Roy collecting the girls and she couldn't help but feel a sense of regret at the sight of the Mercedes.

Andy's life was good since she left Runway. Even though Nate got his job in Boston, they have decided to stay friends. Andy has chosen to give an extra push to her career. And she acknowledges now that Runway was an incredible experience and not just in a bad way.

That night, lying on her couch, Andy is attempting to finish her paper about the Waldorf Astoria doorman strike. "Another useless paper which will not bring me closer to the Pulitzer Prize" she thinks.

Typing absentmindedly on her laptop, her mind wanders about her day and she ends to think of Miranda. Not Miranda Priestly, the editor in chief of Runway, the Dragon Lady. No she thinks of the mother, the woman, the neglected wife crying on the couch of the hotel bedroom, she thinks of the extreme loneliness of this woman.

Not that Andy is sorry for her, Miranda terrorizes her employees, and she barely respects others. After all, Miranda has only what she deserves.

Andy tries to focus again on her assignment before heading to bed. The image of Miranda keeps roaming about in her mind. A sneaky feeling of guilt is creeping up on her. "She was alone, her husband just told her he wanted a divorce and I left her without explanation. She talked to me for the first time in the car. Not talked at me, she talked to me. Telling me that she was seeing a great deal of herself in me, and I left her" these thoughts just wouldn't leave her.

Andy was fully aware that she wouldn't get much sleep in that state of mind. So she finally decided to take a sleeping pill and managed to fall asleep.

The next morning, Andy wakes up queasy from her nightmare where Miranda was rolling in the streets of Paris, dishevelled and scruffy while Andy is watching her, laughing sardonically in the Mercedes. She gets up quickly, feeling the urge to freshen her mind up with a cold shower and a hot coffee.

She heads towards the New York Mirror building trying to focus her mind on the agenda for the day. It was a very hard and busy day. John asked her to stay late for the internet update.

She gets back home around 10pm exhausted, falling on her bed. Instantly, the mixed feelings that she managed to keep at bay all day long overwhelmed her again.

"I have to do something, I have to apologize or I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore" she thinks. Andy's body is aching from exhaustion but she manages to get up. She grabs a pen, a card and starts to write a short note

_«Miranda,_

_I__ never intended to hurt you when I left you in Paris._

_Please, believe me._

_Andrea»_

At least it is clear. She feels better after writing her note and she manages to sleep more peacefully.

On her way to work the day after, she feels relieved and almost happy. John has assigned her an interview only 2 blocks away and she was grateful to not have to lose the whole morning in the traffic.

Noticing a mailbox on her way, she recalls her note, wondering if she really wants to send it.

"I've nothing to lose after all!" she says out loud, sliding the envelope in the box.

Few days later, the editorial meeting has started since 10 minutes when Andy entered the room in late. The assignments for the day are quickly divided out and an endlessly discussion starts about the opportunity to launch a new column.

Andrea is drinking her latte distractedly when the _Scissors Sisters_ suddenly filled the air. All the heads on the room turns towards her and she realizes too late it was her phone ringing.

"Oh, oh sorry" she apologizes embarrassed.

Opening her phone discreetly, she reads the rolling message "You have a new message from 1646 6455231". Intrigued, she clicks on and reads.

"_I believe you. You've never really left me. MP"_

Astonished, Andy nearly spills her coffee. "MP? MP? …Miranda? Miranda Priestly?!?" After sending her note, her thoughts about Miranda had faded and she is startled to see that her former boss had reacted after all.

She wondered how she got her number, realising almost immediately that getting her new cell number would be as easy for Miranda as getting her Starbucks.

Anyway, not paying attention at all to the discussion and the people surrounding her, Andy carried on thinking. Her mind is boiling. What does that mean "_You've never really left me"_?

She wonders what she would do now. Call Miranda? No, that is not an option. Go and meet at her office, no she's too young to die!

She opts by using the same way Miranda did and she types a text.

_«You neither»_

The meeting ended few minutes later. She is in charge of two papers for tomorrow and she gets to work on a report for next weeks supplement.

Engrossed in her work, she hears her stomach grumble. Looking at the clocked she realizes that it's 6 pm and she's missed lunch. She has got a great deal of work done and she is about to leave when she hears a knock and spots Roy's head popping at the door.

"Roy? What's going on?" she asks surprised "What are you doing here?"

"She wants to see you," he replies, deadpan.

"What?" exclaims Andy

"Just come with me please."

"Ok, ok I'm coming" she says grabbing her purse and her jacket "I'm too young to die" she mumbles for herself.

To Andy's surprise, Miranda was not in the car.

Roy drives her in the French restaurant "Le D'Artagnan" in Newark. When Andy enters the room, she spots Miranda in the corner reading her paper. Andy can't help but feel a pitch in her stomach. She comes closer and says.

"Hello, Miranda."

"Andrea. Take a seat" says a stone-faced Miranda, still looking her paper.

"Thank you" said Andy trying hard to hide her discomfort

"How's your job?" asks Miranda without even looking up.

"Well, it's fine, even great. I guess I should thank you".

Miranda, engrossed in her newspaper, doesn't even care to reply.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Andy doesn't know what to say, what to think. But after all, it was Miranda who wanted to meet her.

After endless minutes of silence, Andrea couldn't help but ask.

"Are you mad at me about leaving you in Paris?"

Even though Miranda's head was bended on the paper, her eyes shut down. Her throat clenches preventing her to speak. Recomposing herself, she says what her mind hasn't wanted to acknowledge for 2 months now:

"It hurt" says Miranda sternly. Andy is astonished and speechless. She would never think hurting Miranda.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Miranda, I never intended to" tries to apologize sincerely Andy.

"Never mind" was the last sentence Andy heard just before Miranda left abruptly the table and the restaurant.

TBC

_**A/N : Review is my crack !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**After Runway**** part 2/3**

Pair: Miranda/Andy

Disclaimer: I don't own Miranda and Andy unfortunately.

Author's note: Here's the second part. Thanks so much for all your comments.

The memory of the events of last night was still vivid in Andy's mind. They had barely spent five minutes in the restaurant and they did not even exchange a glance at each other. Andy kept thinking of Miranda leaving the restaurant without any explanation. "Just like I did in Paris".

She understood what Miranda had to endure because of her; the doubts, the incomprehension, the distress. Andy knew that she had disappointed Miranda. But worst, she had hurt her and this thought is almost unbearable.

After all, Miranda was the most awful boss Andy had ever had. Miranda was capricious and demanding beyond measure. But she was also a talented editor in chief and a beautiful woman. Andy realised suddenly that she cares for Miranda. Belatedly, she realises she has always cared for Miranda. She has always wanted to improve herself to please her and to show her she was reliable and competent.

She realises also that when she saw Miranda in Paris, crying in her robe, barefoot and free of make-up, something in her cracked. And this something opened wider yesterday night. Something, she doesn't want to acknowledge right now.

Andy's brain is not yet cooperating this morning. Even after two large coffees, she still felt dizzy and she's late. Besides her own assignments, she has to draft a cultural review for the weekend issue.

As her cultural critic co-worker was on sick leave, she was assigned to attend the 5th anniversary of the musical "Wicked" at the Gershwin Theatre. Andy was glad to go out for once. Since she had left Runway, she hadn't had many opportunities to go out even if it was for a dinner with Lily.

Andy really enjoyed the show; it was an amazing musical, an "enchanting experience" she starts to write. But above all, she was astonished by the chemistry between Glinda and Elphaba, the main characters. Attempting to write something witty and not cheesy, she reminds the lyrics of "For Good", the last song of the show.

"_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you"_

She couldn't help it, but a mental picture of Miranda popped into her head. She thinks about the meaning of the lyrics and how Miranda has changed her life. Something happened between her and her former boss. A special thing, an odd relationship formed of admiration, demand and something else she couldn't describe.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_Because I knew You, I've been changed for Good"_

Humming the song, she changed the title and e-mailed John her article_ "Because I knew You" by Andy Sachs._

The rest of the week followed at much the same pace and Andy was, for once, thankful to have so much work to keep her mind busy. Then she didn't allow herself to think too much about what happened at the restaurant She wished she'd had time to apologize and to explain her behaviour. She missed her chance and now it's too late. "Maybe it is better this way" she thinks.

After those hectic days, Andy was more than relieved to have the whole weekend off. She had only planned to sleep and rest. But this Saturday morning, too early according to her mind, her cell buzzes. Andy groaned and grabbed it on the nightstand. She sat up quickly when she noticed the message is from Miranda. Shaking slightly, she pressed the button and read:

"_For Good? Tonight 8pm, the house"_

"Oh God," mumbled Andy hesitating between the fear to face Miranda again and the urge to apologize and clear her conscience "it's time to be brave."

At 8 pm sharp, Andy rang the bell nervously at Miranda's door. Two red-haired heads opened the door.

- "She's waiting for you in the den" said the girls casually letting her enter the house.

- "Thank you, girlies" teased Andy trying to lighten the air. The twins tighten together.

- "My name is Cassidy" says cold Twin n°1.

- "And my name is Caroline" says Twin n°2 .

- "Ah, ok" mumbled Andy faking a smile. "Fine, just fine."

Heading towards the den, Andy cleared her throat and took a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. She spots Miranda sat on the sofa, working on the Book.

- "Hmm … Hi Miranda."

Miranda didn't seem to even care to reply and sat silently. After a moment which lasted a lifetime for Andy, Miranda asked:

- "You meant it?" The suddenness of the question startled Andy.

- "What… I... I…"Andrea attempted.

- "Andrea, you're babbling" Miranda stated matter-of-factly.

- "Well, yes, I meant it". Andy's discomfort was growing. She still stood while Miranda sat on the sofa.

- "Why?" asks Miranda bluntly.

- "Why what?"

- "If you meant it, why did you leave me in Paris?"

Andy was taken aback by the question. It was like a black curtain had fallen over her mind, like a power blackout. "Why?" obviously it was _the_ question she had not dared to ask herself. But right now, standing in front of Miranda, she had to answer. She felt like her brain was disconnected, she couldn't form coherent thoughts. The only thing she could see was Miranda, seated in the sofa, barefoot, like she was in Paris in the hotel room. And suddenly, the rightness and the obviousness of the situation appeared in Andy's mind

She managed to stay still for a moment, trying to recompose herself as her heart is racing and finally she decides to just be honest.

- "Because, I had to".

For the first time, Miranda lays eyes on Andrea. "You had to?" asks Miranda confused.

- "Yes" Andrea said softly. "I left because I couldn't stay close to you anymore" Miranda's eyes grew wider; she tightened and held her breath. "If I stayed I would have risked falling in ..." confessed Andrea before Miranda cut her abruptly.

-"That's enough, Andrea. Stop" Miranda said standing up quickly.

- "Miranda, let me explain ..." Andy pleaded and began to panic.

Miranda came closer wearing a sad smile. She lifted her hand and brushed a lock of hair softly behind Andy's ear.

- "You're brave, you know." Miranda's voice betraying her distress, "but I can't, I just can't."

Resigned, she closed her eyes, not able to meet Andy's gaze and took in a breath.

- "Leave me alone Andrea" said Miranda in a whisper "Leave…. Please."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**After Runway ****(part 3/3)**

**Pair**: Miranda/Andy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Miranda and Andy unfortunately.

**Author's note**: Here's the third and last part. Thanks soooooo much for all your comments.

Miranda stood in the den long after Andy left the house. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't cry.

A chill ran down her spine and once again she felt the enormity of what she had done. She had asked Andrea to leave. She shivered. Was Andrea about to confess her feelings for her? What had she done? Asked her to leave.

Miranda had always thought it was easier to hide her emotions, keep her feelings under strict control, wearing her "Ice Queen" mask day after day to hide her insecurities. This face had become second nature to her and she often wondered if she would ever be able to trust someone. To love someone.

Tonight she had found the answer. Yes. She found herself feeling again. Feelings she is not sure she wants to have. That would mean opening her heart, taking a chance, a chance to lose control. Miranda was always in control, and even if she might want to take a leap, she realised that she's not brave as she thought. She's not brave enough to jeopardise her life, the girls, Runway. Not brave enough to risk her whole world falling apart. No she will stay in her lonely life where she belongs. It's safer.

Andy's eyes were glassy, shining with unshed tears. She lay on her back, her body remaining still on the bed. Her gaze locked at the ceiling. Oddly she felt nothing. No anger, no distress, no sadness. Nothing. She just felt cold.

She couldn't even remember how she had got home tonight. She just remembered she was about to confess her feelings … and Miranda had asked her to leave.

Miranda never second-guessed her decisions. What is done is done.

However, every night since that evening, in the safety of her bedroom, when she allows her true feelings to emerge, she wonders why she asked Andrea to leave.

Allowing her cold exterior to fall back in place, she is grateful to have this armour to keep her safe because at this moment she feels lost. The magazine, the girls, her life, nothing seems to matter anymore.

Night after night, she has the same dream. She is drowning. She can see the sunbeam through the water. She is sinking down into the dark and coldness of the icy water. All she has to do is kick to break through the surface but she is unable to move. Her legs tangled in invisible binds. Night after night she wakes, her face stained with tears. Alone.

Miranda is tired. Tired of holding back what she really feels. Tired to not let herself love. Yet too tired to sleep.

When Miranda entered the room Andy was gazing out the large windows at the city. She jumped at the sound of the door and turned her head quickly. She gasped at the sight of Miranda.

Miranda stood in front of her. She looked exhausted Andy thought. No, she looked broken.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours and for the first time Andy really noticed Miranda's expression. Nobody usually dared to hold Miranda's gaze for long, and up until that moment neither had Andy. But today she found she couldn't look away. Her eyes told her more about what she was feeling than any words could. There were unspoken apologies, unvoiced affirmations, implicit agreement.

Nervous to break the mood of the moment, Andy took her chance.

- "So this interview with a mysterious high rank chairman of Elias-Clark was only a ruse?" Andy let her lips pull into a small smile.

Miranda's face was still, but her eyes shined. She pursed her lips together a little and comes closer.

- "It's my turn to be brave." Miranda stated simply, her insides fluttering at the sight of Andy's smile.

- "It's about time" Andy softly teased.

Slowly, Miranda closed the gap between them opened her mouth to talk. She found no words would come and a tear slowly slid down her cheek.

- "Hey it's ok, I was just kidding" Andy laughed and grabbed Miranda's hand.

The warmth of Andy's hand made Miranda shiver. She found her voice.

- "I couldn't Andrea", Miranda tried to explain softly. "I'm sorry but I just couldn't. You make me feel something that I thought was long gone. Something I wasn't ready to handle. After you left, I realised how much I needed you." She paused looking at Andy as if she was afraid of her reaction if she continued.

Andy gave her a reassuring nod and squeezed her hand, pressing Miranda to speak.

Miranda managed to choke out, "I don't know what it means. I don't know what it is. I don't even know how to express it but I need you Andrea."

The younger woman was stunned. Amazed to see Miranda willing to change her entire life. Put her reputation on the line. For her.

- "I need you too you know" Andy smiled.

Without letting go of Andy. Miranda lifted her other hand and softly caressed the girl's cheek.

- "I just need time to get used to it" she stated grinning tiredly.

Andy pulled her into a tight embrace. For the first time in too long, Miranda felt safe and warm. They parted reluctantly and Andy grabbed Miranda's hand. Lifting it to her mouth, she softly kissed the palm.

- "I'll give all the time you need. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4 Now or Never

**Now or never**

"_Does she really love me?"_

Two months...Andrea couldn't help but ask herself the question again and again. And two months of being in a relationship with Miranda Priestly felt like a lifetime.

Building a relationship with Miranda was like climbing Everest without oxygen; it was exhilarating but terrifying. Miranda was as demanding in her personal life as she was in her job. And that was the problem. Andy sighed. Miranda managed their "affair" as if it was the next John Galliano shoot. It seemed to Andy that it was totally one sided. What and when Miranda wanted, she got.

"_Does she really love me?"_

Andrea kept asking herself. Sometimes, she would respond yes, when they had spent short moments together. When she would melt into Miranda's fierce embrace, or when they kissed late into the night. Sometimes, when Miranda hadn't called for three days, blaming the stress of her job, Andy would be strong and says "no". As much as it pained her to do so, she was beginning to feel as if she was the only person in this relationship.

Love and need were two different things. Miranda told Andy she needed her, not that she loved her. And this small slip of words made Andy question herself late into the long nights.

Andy sat at her desk at the New York Mirror working on her assignment. She hadn't heard from Miranda for two days. Staring at the phone, Andy decided to take a break and call her. After all, no matter what, she did miss her when she was not there. She dialled Miranda's cell and was greeted by a very harsh 

"Not now." and the line went dead.

Speechless, Andy's throat clenched the feelings of doubt once more rushing to the front. Speaking to herself, she paced the small room. "It can't be that way, I can't live like this, I can't stand it anymore". Miranda was draining her, this relationship was draining her. Physically, but above all emotionally. And Andy knew she could not carry on like this any longer.

She knew deep down she was not really mad at Miranda. She was just tired, tired of playing this game, tired of dwelling on doubts and questions. This had to stop before she went insane.

She knew that typing a text was not the most eloquent way to tell Miranda what she was feeling. But right now she couldn't think of another way. If Miranda wouldn't take her call, she would damn well read her text. Hitting the send button, she sat back and waited, waited for what, she didn't know. But at the least it could decide her future with Miranda.

Miranda sat at the Elias-Clark Publication Board meeting. She had been sat there for over an hour negotiating, well Miranda didn't negotiate. She spoke and others acted. Frustrated, yet not letting one crease appear on her brow, she listened to the shareholders debate this year's budget. Sitting back and crossing one ankle elegantly over the other she inwardly sighed. Magazine sales were up, she didn't understand why yet again they had problems with her spending. She was still making them money, and not compromising the integrity of Runway and in Miranda's eyes that was all that mattered. But no yet again, she was forced to listen to the same arguments as every other year and like every other year, she knew she would get her way. Beginning to loose patience with a particularly dreary little man, she leant forward to speak, jumping slightly when her cell beeped. Grateful for a distraction, she read.

"_It's now or never"_

Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, Miranda for once in her life was shocked. No-one had ever dared give her, Miranda Priestly, an ultimatum. Not her staff or her husbands. No-one. Yet Andrea wasn't just anyone and she was beginning to realise this.

She was aware her relationship must be frustrating for Andrea particularly. Miranda was doing her best but giving up her former life was not an option. There were her girls. There was Runway, the world of fashion that over the years had consumed her life. Then there was Andrea. Andrea, the girl with whom Miranda for once in her life felt safe and secure with. The realisation hit her like a thunderbolt between the eyes. She knew she had a choice to make, another choice. It seemed her life was one big choice. Yet this one was so simple. For the first time in her life Miranda felt stupid. There was no choice to make. Not even waiting for Irv to finish his sentence, she slowly stood.

"Gentlemen, the decision is yours. It's my way, or not. That's all" she snapped and grabbing her phone left the conference room.

As soon as she closed the door she inhaled deeply, trying to compose herself. Feeling her anger creep up on her again she punched in the numbers on her cell. Before Andy could even say hello she spoke.

"Never. Do. That. To. Me. Again." Miranda said in her coldest tone and snapped her cell shut.

Andy didn't know if she was relieved or afraid, perhaps it was better she knew how things were now rather than later.

Later that evening, Andy stood in the shadows staring up at Miranda's townhouse. She sighed again realising that issuing an ultimatum over a text was not the best decision she had ever made. She looked at the light glowing from Miranda's living space and again tried to pluck up some courage to go and apologise.

Standing in the cold, she waited for Emily to deliver "The Book". Waiting until she had left, Andy took a deep breath and approached the door. Hesitating slightly, she lifted her hand and pressed the intercom. She startled as the door opened to reveal a glacial Miranda, feeling once again as if she would be turned to stone under Miranda's steely glare. Though she didn't slam the door in her face, so that was something. Stepping into the hall, she turned to face Miranda.

Miranda didn't close the door and turned to face Andy. Slamming a perfectly manicured hand against the wood of the door, Andy jumped. She had witnessed Miranda's anger on more than one occasion but this was different. Palms sweating she managed to find her voice. 

"Miranda, I … I'm …."

"DO. NOT. EVER. DO THAT AGAIN. IS THAT CLEAR?" Miranda yelled. To Andy it was all the more terrifying as Miranda never shouted, never raised her voice. Miranda had the capability to reduce one to a gibbering wreck who forgets your own name, by her glare alone. However, things were different now. Feeling the anger bubbling inside her again, Andy retorted.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm not your assistant anymore" 

"Maybe not, but right now you are acting like a spoilt teenager" Miranda snapped back.

"A what?" Andy cut to the chase; she was sick of this and knew it couldn't go on. "You know what Miranda? I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you snapping at me again and again like I was one of your moronic yes men". 

Seeing the shock in Miranda's eyes at being spoken to in this manner gave Andy the confidence to continue. "Can't you try to act like a human being for once instead of the automaton you pretend you are? Can we not try to speak, have a conversation like civilized people instead of you being a fucking bitch! Is that too much for you?" 

Andy felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Whatever the outcome of her outburst she was relieved that for once she had seemingly managed to shock Miranda into silence. "I guess that's the problem isn't it. You don't have to make any effort with other people in your life. People that jump and bend to your every whim. And maybe I am just not worth the effort to you Miranda. Am I?"

Miranda didn't know if the last part was rhetorical. Her expression softened as Andy's voice did. Stepping closer to her she gently stroked Miranda's cheek.

"I know you Miranda; you just have to want it. To really want it. But I guess you don't" 

Andy's words cut through Miranda's heart like a knife. She really thought she had made allowances that for once she had been considering Andy in things. Listening to the younger woman talk now she realised she had failed.

"I'm tired. I want you in my life Miranda, but not like this." Andy grabbed Miranda's hand in her own. Her eyes seeking answers only Miranda could give.

Miranda stayed silent, her eyes betraying her confusion. Until she spoke, "I want it too, Andrea, more than anything else." Her voice was soft and Andy knew this was probably the closets thing to an apology she would ever get from Miranda. "But do you realize you made me leave the most important meeting of my financial year?" 

Andy couldn't help but smile noticing how quickly Miranda recomposed herself.

"Something funny?" Miranda frowned.

"Well. Maybe that means that I am more important that the most important meeting of the year?" Andy asked innocently.

"Andrea Sachs!" Miranda sighed, faking an exasperated tone. She caught hold of Andy's arm and slid her hand around her waist pulling her closer. Leaning forward, Miranda sought out Andy's lips and kissed them gently, until she felt the younger girl reciprocate. Pulling away slightly, she held Andy's face gently, "What am I going to do with you?" she said before seeking out Andy's lips again.


	5. Chapter 5 The Girls

The girls

**The girls**

It's Friday night and Andrea lay on the couch at her apartment watching "_Love Actually"_ for the thirteenth time.

Miranda was attending a dinner tonight, given in her honour by the "Women in Press" Council and she wouldn't be back until late. Not that Andy would see her tonight anyway, the girls were in town and Miranda would be staying at her place. Rolling on the couch, Andy again felt the loneliness wash over her. Since their "now or never" argument, which according to them both was a necessary step forward in their relationship, feelings had been expressed and Miranda was even the first to say the L word.

Their relationship had gone from being tumultuous. From Andy feeling like she was often left on the sidelines, to a more balanced feeling. She felt for the first time that Miranda was fully committed to what they had together. She had watched Miranda appearing to be more and more at ease with her new life. More relaxed. She let herself go in private, knowing that she could trust Andy and that what they had was special. Andy truly believed that finally Miranda knew she had someone who loved her for her and without ulterior motive.

They agreed to see each other as often as possible, but that often meant late nights when the girls are sleeping or on the week-end when they are at their father's.

They also agreed to keep the turn in their relationship private. Andy didn't want to force Miranda into a discussion she wasn't ready to have with her children or indeed the press. And in return Miranda made no pressure on Andy.

But now tonight, watching Hugh Grant as the English Prime Minister fiercely kissing his new girlfriend in front of the press, Andy couldn't help but think about what it would be like to kiss Miranda in front of the whole fashion world during the next Runway Benefit.

Smiling at the thought, she drifted into her daydream. She jumped as her cell vibrated on the coffee table. "Speak of the devil" she thought opening her phone to read Miranda's text _"I miss you. I love you"_

Smiling, she began to type her reply when the phone rang.

"You bored?" Andy teased without even greet the caller

"You brat" Miranda replied with a smile in her voice. "Oh God, this dinner is officially nominated to win this year's Most-Boring-Event-Award" she sighed dramatically.

"It's hard to be a legend, isn't it?" Andrea joked. Miranda laughed then paused.

"Andrea, I, … I just wondered if you would like to come over tomorrow for lunch?"

Andy froze, knowing that Miranda had plans with the twins this weekend.

"Or maybe you have something else planned?"

"Oh yes …I mean no ….well yes, but … Miranda?" babbled Andy. She waited as the silence seemed endless.

"I want to tell the girls, about us." Miranda stated softly.

" I.. ok … You sure?" Andy asked worriedly.

Miranda nodded forgetting she was on a phone.

Andy took the silence for an agreement "Okay then, I'll be there, at noon?"

"Good" Miranda sighed, relieved.

Andy paused and added "….Miranda?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too".

Andy woke early that Saturday. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the imminent lunch. She wondered how the girls would take the news, and what if they hated her? Would Miranda be forced into a choice if the girls disapproved of their relationship?

Five minutes after noon, a very nervous Andy stood outside the familiar townhouse. Taking a deep breath she pressed the intercom.

Miranda opened the door and greeted Andy with a quick peck on the lips

"You're late" Miranda smiled. Feeling Andy's discomfort, the woman leant forward and whispered in Andy's ear. Even through her nervousness, Andy felt the rush of excitement at her closeness. "Everything will be alright."

The introductions went well "Andrea, you know Cassidy and Caroline. Caroline, Cassidy, you remember Andrea?".

"So far, so good" mumbled Andy

The lunch was a bit awkward. They talked about school, piano lessons and projects for next semester. The girls were not overly nice, they were not overly naughty. Simply poised and civilized. Before dessert, Miranda told the twins that Andy would be spending more time with them and may even spend the night.

"Oh and why is that mum?" Caroline snapped.

"Because I appreciate her company and …" replied Miranda. For once at a lost for words.

"She's your girlfriend?" Cassidy cut in bluntly.

Miranda coughed, very close to spitting out the wine she was drinking.

Andy held her breath and her eyes widened. They have not yet put a title on their relationship. "_It_" just was. Neither of them feeling the need to name what "_it_" was. But yes, Andy thought as amusing as it might sound, they were technically girlfriends.

"Well…. Hmmm…. Yes …" Miranda stammered.

Andy smiled slightly watching Miranda trying to figure out how to answer this question which in a child's eyes should not be complicated. "Yes, I guess so. Andrea is my girlfriend". The twins exchanged an I-TOLD-YOU-SO look and Andy blinked at a blushing Miranda.

Later that day, they went for a walk in Central Park. Andrea and Miranda sat on a bench keeping an eye on the girls who were happily playing in the grass.

Resisting the urge to hold Miranda's hand, Andy smiled. She felt happy. She knew that a public display of affection was maybe still a way in the future. Yet, she couldn't help feel that they had made a huge step forward today. And Andy was willing to enjoy this moment. She leaned forward Miranda's ear and whispered, "Thank you"

Miranda smiled back a glint in her eye. "I couldn't stand to wake up alone anymore, that's all". She teased and pressed a small kiss to Andy's cheek.

A/N : Reviews please please J


	6. Chapter 6 Strenuous Disclosure

**Strenuous disclosure**

Screams and sobs, that's what greeted Andy when she opened the door of the townhouse that night.

It was 8.30. Andy could hear Miranda and a male voice yelling at each other in the den and Cassidy was sobbing in the stairs

"What the fuck!" mumbled Andy quickly running up the stairs. "Hey baby, what's going on? I'm here sweetie. Shhhhh" Andy took Cassidy in her arms and tried to calm her down. Gently kissing her forehead she was relieved when the little girl relaxed into her embrace. "Breathe and tell me what's going on ok? Can you do that for me?"

Unable to speak, Cassidy looks at her sister with pleading eyes.

Caroline too was very pale and her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Promise us you won't be mad Andy, please, promise us" pleaded Caroline

"Of course, Caro I won't, will someone please tell me what is wrong?" Andrea was getting impatient, and the shouting from the den had not lessened and Andrea wanted to go after Miranda.

"Well, Dad brought us back tonight. During the holidays, Cass told him that Mom and you are … well you see. She didn't do it on purpose, it was an accident, I swear. And now, Dad is furious, he said he wants to take us away, fight for custody. He told Mom and she got mad, now they are yelling."

"Everything is my fault, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, you hate me, Mom will hate me" sobbed Cassidy.

"Hey hey hey, stop this nonsense sweetie, nothing is your fault, you've done nothing wrong." Andy said taking Cassidy in her arms and tried to soothe her. "Listen, I love you baby girl, both of you, and I love your mom and your mother loves you more than anything. No matter what happens we will always love you." She grinned at the girls. "Well unless you marry someone with no fashion taste then I can't speak for your mom..." She grinned. Caroline couldn't help but smile weakly at the thought.

"Dad is an asshole." Caroline snapped in her best Miranda tone.

"Caroline! Please! he is your father so show a little respect." Grinning at the girls again Andy quipped, "Well, for now we'll just call him a jackass, ok?" Giving Cassidy a reassuring hug, Andy once more looked worriedly toward the den. "Don't worry girlies. Everything will be fine, but right now I want to go and check on your mother. Why don't you go into your room? We'll be right back, as soon as we've cleaned this mess" said Andrea with a smirk. "Wish me luck!" she pasted on a smile before heading downstairs.

Standing in the hallway, Andy was left rooted to the floor. Stunned by what she was hearing.

"You! A dyke? I cannot believe this, you're a fucking dyke? What does this slut do to you? Something I obviously never could, tell me what does she have that I didn't? Does she make you scream? I doubt it, you've always been frigid!" Phillip turned on his ex his eyes flaming.

Miranda for once was shocked into silence. She had been married to this man. He had put up with her not being home, her cancelling dinners at the last minute, once even a family vacation. But she had never seen him this angry.

"Philip please! The girls!" Miranda begged, glancing to the ajar door.

"Tell me, who exactly is looking after my children while you are...I don't know what is it you do? Fuck this girl? Do you really think I am going to let my children be raised with you and your...your..whore? You've gone too far Miranda, is that's what is in this season a lesbian partner? Well I won't have it. Tomorrow I am going to the courthouse, applying for residency. I will not allow my children to be subjected to your latest fashion accessory."

"Philip please stop before you say something you regret." yelled Miranda wearily. They had been yelling at each other for well over an hour now and for once Miranda was tired. They were not getting anywhere and every time he threatened to take her girls off her, Miranda felt sick.

Phillip paced the room and again whirled on his ex-wife. Smirking he stated. "I'll go to the press. I'm sure the world of fashion will be thrilled to know that their Ice Queen is a lesbian!"

"Enough!" Andy snapped pushing the door fully open from where she had been listening. Philip stopped talking and turned astonished to face her. Andy walked toward Miranda and gently kissed her cheek, her stomach sinking when she tasted salty tears on her lover's cheek. Brushing a piece of hair back into place, she whispered in Miranda's ear. Philip silently watched the interaction, not believing what he was seeing. With one touch this, this ...girl seemed to be able to calm Miranda down. A trick he had never learned.

"You should go check on Cass, she's a mess." Andy softly spoke to Miranda. Miranda shot her ex husband a glance and worriedly turned back to Andy.

"Don't worry, Philip and I are just going to have a talk. Right Philip?" Gently pushing Miranda toward the door, she was relieved when she left with no argument and no look back.

Steeling herself, Andy took a deep breath, trying to curb her anger. Feeling it bubble under the surface she knew she was about to blow. Whirling round, she faced him.

"Ok lets get a few things straight, if you'll pardon the pun, shall we? Number one: You don't talk to anyone like that again, your dog, your dry cleaner, and especially Miranda."

Andy stared at the man's face, his jaw dropped. Stepping closer toward him Andy reached out but didn't touch him. "No-one talks to Miranda like that. I don't care what you think she has done. In this house we don't scream, we don't yell, we talk ok?" Taking advantage of the man's shock into silence Andy continued, "Well, now we're clear on that I should introduce myself. I am Andrea, friends call me Andy, but you can call me Andrea. I am as you may have guessed Miranda's partner. And although I have my doubts after hearing the way you spoke about their mother when the girls were in ear-shot, I am assuming you are their father." Andy smiled sweetly.

"I do not have to tolerate this and your sarcasm. I will not be spoken to like this." Philip was annoyed, at least with Miranda he had someone to fight with, this girl was speaking in a low tone and smiling at him, and it unnerved him.

"Spoke to like what? I am merely trying to talk to you Phillip. You obviously have an issue with the woman in my life, so go ahead. Let's talk." Andy didn't let her pasted on smile drop for a second; when what she really wanted to do was sucker punch this man.

"Cut the crap! I don't want to talk to you about this bullshit! You know nothing about Miranda and the girls, it's complicated."

"It's not bullshit. And on the contrary, it is not complicated. I love Miranda and Miranda loves me. Seems very uncomplicated to me."

Philip turned to face the young girl and for a second felt sorry for her. "You really are stupid aren't you? You will discover I imagine sooner rather than later, that Miranda is incapable of loving anyone. Wait..." He chuckled, "That's not strictly true. Miranda loves Miranda."

"That may have been true when you were married Philip and for that I am sorry for you, but I have no doubts of Miranda's feelings for me. None at all."

"Don't tell me, she asked her assistant to send you a card for Valentines Day?" Philip laughed cruelly.

"Witty" Andy looked the elder man in the eyes and continued. I know Miranda loves me because she tells me, not once not even twice but sometimes three or more times a day. When I look into her eyes as she tells me that, I have no doubts of her love for me." Andy saw Phillips face drop slightly "I'm guessing by your reaction, expressions of love were not frequent in your marriage?"

Phillip turned away. The mocking smile he had been wearing quickly faded.

"For that I am truly sorry, but you have to understand this is not a fling, this is not the latest fashion as you so delicately put it. This is serious. Do you think for a second Miranda would have told her children about us if this was something she wasn't 100 committed to? Do you think I would have let her? I know on some level you are concerned about the effect this will have on your children and I would be shocked if you weren't. But this is happening, this is real and I am not going anywhere. I am sorry your marriage did not work out but through it all, did you ever see Miranda give those children anything but love? Did she ever mistreat them? No. She loves those children more than anything, yes even more than me. I hope that you feel the same about them, and if you do you would not want to put them through a lengthy custody battle, you would not want them to see their mothers name smeared across some tacky tabloid magazine. No, you would want them to be happy too. Phillip go talk to them, get their reaction. Caroline and Cassidy have accepted the situation, I hope in time you will come to accept it too." Andy realised she had been talking for minutes and looked at Phillips face. It no longer held the anger of only moments ago, but now he looked simply puzzled.

"I don't know you very well Philip but I know you love Cassidy and Caroline, as Miranda loves them and as I love them. I'm not asking for us to be friends. My only concern is Miranda and the girls. I think you should speak to your children. You may find they are not as traumatised as you think."

Miranda sat on the bottom of the stairs and jumped when she saw the door to the den open. Standing slowly, she was relieved to see Andy not looking the worse for wear. Glancing between her ex and her lover, she looked confused at the calm that seemed to have settled around them.

Andy walked Philip to the front door and as he turned to go he spoke softly to Miranda, still not quite able to meet her eyes, but at least he wasn't shouting. "Tell the twins I'll call them tomorrow"

"I...I...I, I will. Goodnight Philip." Miranda let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and turned to face Andy. "What in the name of God did you say to him?" For once in her life Miranda looked truly amazed. Andy was pleased to see the look of awe on Miranda's face. That was one for the diary.

"I told him the truth, nothing more nothing less." She reached for Miranda's hands and pulled her to her. Feeling naughty, she whispered in Miranda's ear, "I also told him that for the first time in your life, you were getting laid with satisfaction guaranteed every time." She nibbled on Miranda's earlobe and felt the older woman tremble under her touch. "Well maybe I didn't say it, but I truly wanted to" Andy grinned.

For the first time that evening Miranda smiled. "100 really? You seem pretty sure of that figure dear?" Miranda teased.

"Well, maybe I need to experiment a little further but I am pretty sure of myself."

"Experiment huh? I think we could manage that." Miranda smiled, though Andy noticed she looked drained and tired. Pulling her down to sit on the bottom step, Andy pulled Miranda into her embrace and just held her. "You ok?" Andy asked concerned.

"Yes I am now." Miranda looked up at the girl she loved and giggled, very un-Miranda like. "Thank you, my knight in shining armour." Smiling, she cupped Andy's cheeks and softly kissed her, feeling truly happy.

_**Reviewers will get cookies **__**J**_


	7. Chapter 7 The dress

The Dress

The Dress

Andy had never been the jealous type. However, since being with Miranda she couldn't stand to see someone within five feet of her love. And don't get her started on when certain gentleman spoke to Miranda's cleavage rather than her face, she felt like storming over and yanking their gaze to a more appropriate view, all the time wondering what would class _diminished responsibility_, if she did choose to kill said men.

They had been together now for months. Tonight, Miranda had to attend the Runway Benefit, the most important event of her professional year.

Andy couldn't help but smile at the memory of last year's event. She remembered holding her breath when she first saw Miranda in the stairs sublime in a black dress. It was at that moment that Andrea really knew she had fallen, and fallen hard.

Now it was a year later. Andrea had planned to stay at home with the girls. The three of them had been secretly planning to watch American Idol while eating tons of Ben and Jerry's. Two things Miranda would have deemed a crime against the human form and mind.

Watching Miranda getting ready, Andy stood leaning against the doorframe to their bedroom.

"Like what you see?" Miranda teased, still applying her make-up.

"I do, even if I do keep thinking you cannot wear _that!_" Andy said it with a smile, but Miranda knew she was being serious.

"_That?_ My dear, you see a black dress, I see a perfectly cut, tailored-to-fit-me, gown, designed for me at my request by Mr John Galliano himself."

Andy let her smile drop and stepped into the room. "I don't care if it's designed by John Galliano, Martha Stewart or the Pope. You can't wear it! More to the point I don't want you to wear it."

"Andrea." Miranda turned and gave Andy a patented Priestly glare. "Stop being childish, the dress is magnificent"

"Yes it is. And you see therein lies my problem. The dress is stunning; you will look stunning in said dress. Unfortunately, every red blooded male at the event will also think it is magnificent, in particular the magnificent plunging neckline."

Miranda walked closer to her girl and whispered in her ear making Andy shiver. "Andrea, besides your unfounded jealousy, which I will say is somewhat of a turn on to me; aside from that, give me a good reason to not wear this dress tonight?" Smirking, she walked back to the mirror and continued with her make-up.

Andrea's face fell and defeated she threw herself on the bed, pouting and mumbling.

"I will take that to mean you have no other reason. No good reason at all." Miranda said flashing a triumphant smile.

Checking for flaws in her perfectly applied face, she found none. Standing, she moved toward _the dress_. Reaching for the gown, she was startled when Andy appeared behind her. Smiling she tried to turn in the girls arms. Andy had her in a vice-like grip though she could feel the warmth of Andy's body against her back. Gently, Andy slid her arms around Miranda's waist.

"You know you are the sexiest woman I have ever met." Andy whispered in Miranda's ear, this time it was Miranda's turn to shiver with pleasure. She moaned slightly as Andy trailed small kisses along her bare shoulder, moving up her neck.

"Oh …. Andrea." Miranda began squirming in pleasure as Andrea found that certain spot that made her go weak at the knees. "Darling, please." She gasped. "Roy will be here in half an hour and I'm already running late." Miranda was torn between desire and duty. "Andrea. Please, I'll be late." Miranda pulled back slightly, her voice firmer.

"Ok." Andy suddenly stopped her explorations. "I'll see you downstairs." She seemed to bounce out of the room.

Shocked by Andy's sudden departure, Miranda pulled herself together and walked back to the mirror to check her make-up. "Andrea!" She wailed.

"Yes darling?" Andy asked innocently her head popping round the door again.

"What have you done?" Miranda practically screamed, as she pointed at the large hickey on her neck.

"Oh that?" Andrea replied casually. "Well, you did ask me for a good reason not to wear that dress." She smiled slightly.

Trying to conceal her amusement and her love for Andrea, she kept the scowl on her face as she asked "Are you fourteen or what?"

"I think you know more than most I am no child Miranda. Though I do have to say when it comes to my things, I don't like to share and that does include you." Grinning, she was pleased to see Miranda smile back as she left the room, giggling outwardly as she heard Miranda's sigh as she opened her closet to look for something high-necked to wear.

No when it came to Miranda, she was not prepared to share.


	8. Chapter 8 Something is not the same

Something is not the same

- "Emily, get me Patrick please"

- "Right away Miranda"

- "Serena, Did I hear properly? She told me please? Whispered Emily to her friend

- "Yup, you're lucky maybe she likes you" grinned Serena

- "Cut the crap Ser! …. she's different, something is different" said Emily discreetly. "That's not as if she was getting nicer. Yesterday, she walked in 10 minutes after her call and the coffee was not enough warm to her liking. So the new Emily was shoot by a "Are you a complete idiot or there are just some parts missing?" Serena giggled softly and added

- "Nice shot! we're getting closer the top five of "Miranda's dead quote of the month", but I think I got the winner last week. You remember the Prada shoot? She stock-stilled the photograph with a and I quote "Your road to success is definitively under construction". Emily suppressed her laughter

- "Anyway, I'm positive something has changed in her life since her divorce but I can't put the finger on it."

* * *

Andy is waiting for her appointment at the NY City Town Hall and she couldn't resist the urge to call Miranda.

After 6 month of relationship, Miranda asked Andy to move in the townhouse. The cohabitation went well considering the sturdy character of the two women.

The girl's father had never mentioned her argument again and acts like he has accepted their relationship even if the rare contacts with him are as warm as the North Pole in winter.

Andy is starting to feel the need to live more openly with Miranda; she's fed up with lying in at her friends, at her workmates, at her family. She's fed up with hiding when Emily delivers the book every night, she's fed up with taking a cab alone while Roy get Miranda and the girls home. Well, she's craving to have a normal life.

- "Hello there"

- "Hang on" answered quickly Miranda "_Emily, close the door, please_" "Hello_ ma chérie_" Andy can't help but feel tingly when Miranda use this term of endearment

- "How are things?" asked Andy

- "I'm tired and annoyed; we had to reschedule the shoot on Central Park because of the snow!"

- "Oh! How disappointing, and who is the useless assistant who forgot to order a shinning sun for your shoot?" teased Andrea laughing

- "You're sarcastic Miss Sachs, are you planning on sleeping on the couch tonight?"

- "Why not? After all, I could…"

- "OK, ok, end of this ridiculous conversation," interrupted Miranda smirking "I can't wait to come back home"

- "I won't be long, I'll see you tonight"

- "I love you".

- "I love you too baby", said Andy emphasizing the_ baby_

- "Don't call me Baby!" snapped Miranda

- "Never again, promise baby" …

As soon as Emily enters her boss's desk, she noticed Miranda's smile. She had never seen Miranda smile before, well of course she had seen her smirk or her killer smile but never a genuine one. The smile faded as soon as Miranda noticed Emily "Try to get some job instead of staring stupidly".

* * *

This night when Emily opened the door of the townhouse, she only heard laughter, she couldn't tell from who they were coming, obviously not from Miranda, even if she realized she had never heard Miranda laugh.

Apparently, the voices came from the den where some people are watching TV, something odd about fashion and a girl named Betty.

Wanting everything but interrupt, Emily laid the book very carefully on the table and was about to open the closet when she heard Miranda's voice.

"Does anyone want something to drink". A unison of feminine voices, probably from the twins echoed "yes, juice, please!"

Miranda's shadow appeared in Emily's line of sight heading toward the kitchen in the back of the house.

Since this very moment, the only thing Emily got in mind was going out quickly safe and sound. Obviously, thanks to the TV, nobody has noticed Emily's entrance.

Carefully, she opened the door of the closet to hang the dry cleaning, still aware of Miranda busying herself in the kitchen. Emily feels like being in _Mission: Impossible_, she heard the music theme with a voice in her head telling "_Your mission, should you decide to accept it, is to get out this house alive without any apparent injuries_".

"_So far, so good"_ Emily keeps telling to herself. When she closed the door, she spotted Miranda's form in the kitchen catching some drinks on the fridge and she saw someone else circling her waist and kissing her neck.

Emily froze and closed her eyes. _"Oh God, there's someone with Miranda. I don't want to see, I don't want to know… well… maybe I want to know"_ The only thought of being the witness of her boss private life was just weird. She knows everything of Miranda, her schedule minute by minute, the number of her credit card even the brand of her toothpaste. But she had never pictured Miranda having a private life or worst a sex life. Anybody knows that the girls were born by the action of the Holy Spirit. After all, Miranda was … well… Miranda Priestly, editor in chief of Runway.

Blushing deeply at the thought of Miranda's catching her; she starts thinking at how she can get by alive of this "awkward" situation. Her feelings balanced between the fear of Miranda's reaction and the appeal to know who is her boss' last conquest.

The body form turned around and Emily's jaw dropped open. _"Oh God, no no no, it couldn't be her"._ The most shocking was not to discover that her boss was with a "her" but it that she was with this very "her", Andrea Sachs.

Oblivious that they have an audience, Andrea turned Miranda slowly, cupped her cheeks with her hands and kissed her softly. Emily feels a mix of disgust and awe. Disgust at the sight of her boss and her girlfriend making out, but in awe to see the pure love and tenderness that radiate from those two.

Anyway, at this very moment, Emily who is still standing on the hallway, feels trapped like a turkey on a Thanksgiving's table. If she moves, Miranda or Andy will notice her and if she stays here she takes the risk of being caught ogling.

Emily made a quick list of the options she had in store and she starts to pray for a quick and non-violent death, "_something like spontaneous combustion maybe_".

She realizes that she has forgotten to breathe for too long when she lets out a deep sigh. Miranda opened her eyes and noticed a frozen and terrified Emily from the corner of her eyes.

- "Andrea, it seems we have an audience "mumbled Miranda in the kiss

- "Shit" said Andy before disappearing in the kitchen

Miranda heads toward the hallway pondering her options.

- "Seeing something interesting?" she asked when she paused at the entrance of the hallway.

Emily too terrified to form a coherent sentence mumbled

- "Mi … Miranda, …..I'm sorry "

Miranda leans forward Emily's ear and whispered

- "If from this very moment, I ever hear again in your mouth the words, _Miranda, Andrea or together, _I'll personally take care of hanging out your naked body at the top of the Empire State Building, understood"

Emily blanched at the mental image and was unable to articulate a word. Miranda straightens up and smiles.

- "Breathe Emily, I'm joking"

- "Oh OK" acknowledged the stunned first assistant

- "I was planning to tell you soon anyway" added Miranda casually

- "Oh OK"

Andrea came near Miranda and leaned nonchalantly against the frame of the door sliding her hand on Miranda's.

- "You'll have to list Andy as my next of kin" said Miranda as a matter of fact.

- "Oh OK"

- "Emily, when I hired you, I seemed recall you were able to say more than 2 sounds" said Miranda with a hint of annoyance in her voice

- "Oh … yes"

- "A third one, good, it's a start!" teased Miranda "Emily, I would like to meet you, Nigel and Roy in my office first thing tomorrow morning"

Noticing the use of "I would like" instead of "I want", Emily relaxes a bit

- "Sure Miranda … Yes … of course … I'll take care of this … OK … you can count on me … no problem … I'll be there… it's.."

- "You're rambling Emily" interrupted Miranda "I think I've understood, I'm not insane yet"

- "Oh Ok" managed to repeat the confused assistant still unable to look at her boss.

- "Do you intend to move in with us?" asked Miranda smiling slightly after few minutes of silence

- "Oh Hell no!!", practically screamed Emily, "I mean no, I have to go" and Emily left feeling the urge to escape what she was sure was the Twilight Zone.

- "Well, it's not exactly the way we've planned to come out" started Andrea, trying to figure out what just happened when Emily closed the door.

- "Not exactly" smiled Miranda, turning to face Andy "but it was certainly the most pleasant way to get caught…. Where were we?" leaning forward to kiss her again.

4


End file.
